The present invention relates to a detachable magnetic bubble cassette in which a magnetic bubble device, for the storage or transfer of data, is housed in a cassette.
Attempts have been made recently to construct magnetic bubble devices in the form of cassettes. However, since a very small electric current flows through a magnetic bubble chip, maintaining the rated current becomes very difficult even if the slightest contamination exists on the connectors connecting the magnetic bubble cassette to external circuits such as peripheral circuits. Also, if the connector portions are touched directly by the human body, the data stored in the magnetic bubble chip may be destroyed by static electricity. Magnetic bubble devices constructed in the form of cassettes present a number of other difficulties, such as grounding of the magnetic bubble chip, preventing improper insertion of the magnetic bubble cassette, protection of the written data, and the like.
The magnetic bubble cassette is put into the cassette holder via a connector. Here, however, since a very small electric current flows through the magnetic bubble chip, it is essential that the connector reliably connects the cassette to the holder into which the cassette is placed. Furthermore, the cassette must be easy to load and unload in the holder.